


Breathing flowers (and blood)

by detectivedalevandermeer



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedalevandermeer/pseuds/detectivedalevandermeer
Summary: No matter how much he tries to stop it, Edgar always feels butterflies (and flowers) in his stomach when he sees Annabel Lee (aka the Hanahaki au that nobody asked for)





	Breathing flowers (and blood)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work for this series and in general so I hope at least one person likes reading this!

Edgar sat at his desk scribbling furiously at the paper in front of him. His poem was coming along well so far. As he continued to write something felt off. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that was much too familiar these days. He started to feebly cough as blood and the occasional white rose petal spilled from his mouth. The white rose petals was so stained with his blood it could be easily mistaken for a petal from a romantic red rose. Nothing about this was romantic though, coughing up blood and petals because of “love”. He liked that poem a lot, he thought as he noticed the blood puddling on his paper. The sickly sweet smell of roses hit his nose and he couldn’t help but feel sick to his stomach. The vines twisting in his lung must have dug into his lung or punctured it. “Love” was completely messed up. The gods must hate him to curse him like this. Annabel was too perfect to love someone like him. The sharp knocking at his chamber door drew him from his thoughts. “Holy hell that’s a lot of blood.” “Oh hi, Lenore”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how to finish this but I have a lot more planned for this little au which is titled Lung Flower (not to be confused with the other flower au titled Not Lung Flower).   
> Follow @icecreampizzer because she gave me the idea for this!


End file.
